


Nothing left to say

by whenthew1ndblows



Series: She-ra one shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: But here you go, One Shot, Other, This scene gave me the big sad, i litterally wrote this at 2 in the morning so it might be utter bullshit, scorpia deserves better, scorpia is baby, that pretty much sums this story up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenthew1ndblows/pseuds/whenthew1ndblows
Summary: She had never felt this small before.





	Nothing left to say

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is my first time posting anything so I'm not really sure how good it is but I tried so hopefully someone will like it or at least read it lmao, constructive criticism is very appreciated!

"It's too dangerous, Adora was right"

"Adora is right."

Catra repeated, laughing like Entrapta had just told a joke, but the acidic edge to her seemingly carefree giggle fostered an uncertain energy between the 3 horde followers, Scorpia felt a tremor run up her spine.

"Adora gets everything she wants."

The normal spite and betrayal that would shadow Catra's face at the mention of the blonde haired hero was replaced with a unhinged look that, went very well with the violent tone that had weaved it's way into voice. 

Her face darkened

"but not this time."

She spat

"this time I am going to win."

"I don't care what it takes. we are opening that portal now!"

As Catra's voice climbed to an absinthian yell, echoing through the vicious steel structures of the fright zone, Scorpia realised that the deranged nonchalance Catra had been flaunting was all just an act. Catra had forged walls of anger and bitterness but underneath all the snide remarks and evil doing she was just jealous and hurt. Adora had been gone for approaching a year but Catra would never move on. She had never let herself heal, every fight with Adora, win or loose, had driven Catra to insanity.

Entrapta was indentured by Catra heated speech and not even a second passed before she fired back.

"No I won't! I need to tell Hordak, He'll understand!"

It was true, Entrapta and Hordak had become unquestionably close lately. She was possibly his first and only friend and Scorpia knew it would be far easier for her to win Hordak over then Catra, who was nothing but a glorified mirgrane to the austere leader of the horde.

aaShe knew Catra had realised this too but when electricity shot through Entrapta sporadically, leaving her unconcious body to pulse with voltage, Scorpia was visibly shaken. The crimson waste thug who had been lazily leaning against the door hovered fearfully near the genius princesses recovering body.

A beat passed, gaudy tension drapped it's haggard body over the severe metal of Horak's lab. The only sound Catra's Haphazard breathing.

"Get her out of here!"

The thug looked at Catra with horrified disbelief.

"what do you want me to do with her"

"I don't care just get rid of her! Put her on the transport to beast island."

Scorpia didn't care how much she wanted to be in Catra's favour, Entrapta would not leave the fright zone if she had any thing to say about it.

"Beast island? You can't!"

Scorpia would've made a move to grab Entrapta from the arms of her captor but that idea died as Catra agressively turned towards the ex-princess.

"you wanna be next"

The tears were quickly climbing her throat so Scorpia kept her eyes to the harsh floor. The tazer made a blunt thud as it fell against the ashen metal of the floor, the door slid shut, the room was colder then before.

She had never felt this small before.

Scorpia's knees buckled and she fell to the floor unceremoniously.

she barely felt it. 

Tears of white hot sorrow, eroded away her heart.

She felt nothing.


End file.
